LEAVE ME ALONE!
by Lyuze
Summary: The boy's are trying to date me(Lyuze).And let's just say,It's really annoying.Rated T for akward and perverted moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Hello.**

**This story is **

**how the boys try **

**to date me.  
**

**Madoka:She will be swearing(that's  
**

**a lie)and the guys might start  
**

**acting like pervs.  
**

**Hikaru:She's right.  
**

**Selen:That random guy I  
**

**like won't succumb to  
**

**her beauty.  
**

**Bao:LYUZE,YOU ARE  
**

**THE MOST GORGOUS GIRL  
**

**I HAVE EVER SEEN!  
**

**Selen & Me:*Emo corner*  
**

**Selen:Why are you in an  
**

**emo corner?  
**

**Me:'Cuz these guys won't  
**

**leave me alone and...  
**

**I HAVEN'T HAD ANY  
**

**MINT IN A LONG TIME!  
**

**Madoka:Lyuze A.K.A DragonEmpress2012  
**

**Doesn't Own MFB.**

* * *

Me-Final Seconds

left on the clock.

I have to

make this shot.

Crowed-10...9...8...

7...6...5...4...3...2...

1

I threw the basketball in the

hoop.

Crowed-*cheers*

Cheerleaders-GO!GO!LYUZE!

Me-_I'm not that great._

Another ordinary

day for me,

wellll...

Not so ordinary.

I walked out of the gym,

only to be meet by...

_**THEM**_.

Tsubasa-Hey Lyuze.

I got you some chocolate.

Me-Thanks,but I have to-

Gingka-It was awesome

how you threw the ball in

the hoop at the last second.

Me-Thanks,but I have another-

Ryuga-Lyuze...even though

no jewel can compare to

your beauty,I got you

this necklace.

I have to admit,It's a beautiful

necklace.

It had a

black cross

with dark red diamonds on it.

Ryuga put the necklace on me.

Me-Thanks,It's

gorgous,but

I have to change so I can-

Kyoya-LYUZE!

This is getting

annoying.

Kyoya-You were perfect in the

game.

No wonder some

boys couldn't get picked to be

on the team.

Me-Thank you,but-

Bao-LYUZE!WILL YOU-

Me-*anime anger vain*

EXCUSE ME!CAN I PLEASE

GO TO THE LOCKER ROOM TO

CHANGE FOR THE FOOTBALL GAME!

All the boys-Okay.

They left,but Kyoya looked

back and winked at

me and Tsubasa

blew me an air kiss.

Me-Thank gawd,that's over.

I went into the locker room,took

a quick shower,and changed into my

football uniform.

* * *

**At the football game**

Me-You guys ready?

Boys on the team-Yep.

Me-Then let's go.

We got into

position,the

caller called the words(I forgot what

they say-.-'').The game started.

(A/N:I'm not going to tell the details)

Me-I ran as fast as I could until i reached

the touch down zone.

We won the game.

Me-_Last game today,huh?And...I won_

_it for my school,and I beat  
_

_our rival team._

* * *

**At Me and Kyoya's house****  
**

Me-I'M HOME!

Kyoya-Hello my beautiful

half sister( is

my half brother and yes,

me and him can date.)whom

I love.

Me-_How did I forget I live_

_with Kyoya._Hello Kyoya.

Kyoya-Let's go out to

about we go to-

Me-Habachi Grill.I'm craving dumplings

and sushi.

Kyoya-Okay,come on.

Suddenly,the phone rang.

Me-I'll get it.

I picked up the phone.

Me-Hello?

Tsubasa-**Hey**

Me-_OH GAWD NO!_H-hey,Tsubasa.

What's up?

Tsubasa-**Well,I was gonna ask**

**you the same thing.  
**

Me-Oh,I'm just gonna

go to Habaci grill with Kyoya.

Tsubasa-**Really?Well...um..**

**Oh yeah,did **

**you get my gift?**

Me-What gift?

Kyoya-Me and Tsubasa got you

some gifts showing which one loves

you the most.

Tsubasa-**Call me later when you see**

**how great MY gifts are.**

Me-Okay?Bye.

Tsubasa-**Bye,beautiful.**

I hung up the phone and

walked up stairs to my room.

I didn't want to because the walls in

my room are pink.

Me-Here goes nothing.

I closed my eyes and walked into

my room.I opened my eyes and looked

at my walls.

Me-OH...MY...GAWD!My walls aren't

pink anymore?!A-and

a black laptop with a Black*Rock Shooter

screensaver?!Did Tsubasa do this or did Kyoya?

Kyoya-It was me.

Me-Thanks._I'll thank him for _

_this,but when_

_he winked at me at school...that was weird._

Suddenly,Kyoya grabbed my chin with his thumb_  
_

and index finger and tried to pull me into a kiss.

Me-_WHAT THE WHAT?!_

Our lips almost touched.I needed a way

to stop the kiss.

Then,I got and idea.

Me-Kyoya.

Kyoya-Yes?

Me-We're still going out to eat,right?

Kyoya-Yeah.

Me-Well,shouldn't I change?

Kyoya-I guess so.

Me-Okay...you need to get out.

Kyoya-Okay.

Kyoya left the room.I looked in my closet

to find my signature outfit(Link is on my

profile).I put it on.I looked at the necklace

Ryuga gave me.

It was beautiful,I can admit,but...

it throws off my whole look.

Me-_Meh,it's just a necklace._

I walked down kept

staring at .

Me-Kyoya,close your mouth or

you'll catch flies.

Kyoya-Huh?oh yeah,yeah

**At the resturant**

Me-MMMMM,This looks good.

I had a plate full of sushi and dumplings.

Kyoya-You sure got mainly Sushi and

Dumplings,though?

Me-'Cuz they're delicous!

Kyoya-Okay.

I ate half of my plate in 7 seconds.

I was almost done,when the owner went

up on stage.

Owner-Okay,since we don't have a preformer...

who would like to come up here and show their

talent.

My hand shot up so fast that I thought I dislocated

my arm.

Me-ME,MEEEE!

Owner-Okaaayyy,you with the silver hair and red

eyes.

Me-Yes!

I ran on stage and told the DJ the song

I'm going to sing.

The music started playing

(A/N:I dont own 'Secret' by Megurin Luka)

I don't know if I'm a boy  
I don't know if I'm a girl  
I don't know why I was born  
I don't know who's my mother

I don't know how I got alone  
I don't know how I got mad  
I don't know how I got mad  
I don't know think I should get back

Tell me now that you really like the show  
Tell me now that you really want to get high  
Tell me now that you really like my style, oh  
Tell you now that you are to commit a crime

You want this  
Tell me how you want it to be

My mind, heart is broken  
No one else  
But you was going to understand my way  
But from the day I found you babe  
You falling into me

Tell me now that you really like the show  
Tell me now that you really want to get high  
Tell me now that you really like my style, oh  
Tell you now that you are to commit a crime

You want this  
Tell me how you want it to be

I don't know if I'm a boy  
I don't know if I'm a girl  
I don't know why I was born  
I don't know who my mother is

I don't know how I got alone  
I don't know how I got mad  
I don't know how I got mad  
I don't know think I should get back

I don't know if I am a boy

I don't know if I am a girl

I don't know why I was born

I don't know who my mother is

I don't know how I got alone

I don't know how I got mad

I don't know how I got mad

I don't know think I should get back

Tell me now that you really like the show  
Tell me now that you really want to get high  
Tell me now that you really like my style, oh  
Tell u now that u are to commit a crime

You want this  
Tell me how you want it to be

I don't know if I'm a boy  
I don't know if I'm a girl  
I don't know why I was born  
I don't know who my mother is

I don't know how I got alone  
I don't know how I got mad  
I don't know how I got mad  
I don't know think I should get back

Me-Thank's for listening.

As I walked of stage,people started

Cheering for me.I smirked.

Me-Heheh,did you like the show Kyoya?

have a

beautiful voice.

Me-I'm not that great.

I finished the rest of my food and me and Kyoya

left.

* * *

**The next day at school  
**

I walk into the classroom.

Hopefully

boys won't chase after me

today...I'm wrong aren't I.

The boys ran up to my desk.

What a shocker.

Ryuga-Hey,sexy.

How's it going?

Me-_This is getting annoying._

Gingka-I got you something!

He pulled something out of his book bag.

Gingka-Here.

It's a journal bound in black

had dark

red

diamonds going down the spine.

It was absolutely

beautiful.

Gingka-Since Ryuga gave you some thing for beauty...

I gave you something that's actually useful.

Ryuga-Watch it,Hagane...atleast see can wear my

gift.

Gingka-Atleast-

...

...

...

...

Me-Atleast what,Gingka?

Gingka-I have no Idea.

All the boys & me-*animefall*

Me-_Idiot_

Teacher-Alright class,

take your seats.

The boys around me rushed to an open

thing

the seat next to me was already taken.

Teacher-My,Lyuze(just found out my name's lyuze.

check out my profile).What a beautiful necklace.

Me-Thank you, .

Hokana-Where'd you get it.

Me-Ryuga gave it to me yesterday as a

the way,how much did this cost you?

Ryuga-Hm?Oh!Uh...Atleast $50,000.

Me-Wow!How'd you-?

Ryuga-All you need to know is that it looks

beautiful on you.

That kinda made me blush.

And trust me...

it takes alot to make me blush.

Hokana-Well that was nice of

,let's start with today's

lesson.

(Time skip)

Lunch Time.A time I **DREAD **the most.

I sat down at a table.I pulled an apple out of my

black and red lunch fangs popped out so I could

drink the red.I was about to take a bite,when-

Boys-LYUZE!

Me-_OH COME ON!_

I threw the apple back in the

use in enjoying

it now.I watched the boys

fight over who got to sit next

to me.

I don't

would they fight over me?

I don't have large breast,

my waist isn't huge, and on top of

that,I have a scar under my eye,wrist,and neck.

Does that sound beautiful to you?

Wales-Hey.

Wales won the fight.

How,I don't know.

Me-*sigh*Hey, what

do you-HEY!

MY EYES ARE UP HERE!

He was intently staring at my

is

such a pervert.

Wales-Sorry.

Me-What the heck do you want?

Wales-I just want to be with a beautiful

girl.

He put his hand on my cheek.I looked

at him with bored look.

Yeah,I really didn't

care.

I got up,grabbed my lunch

bag,

and walked over to Yu.

Me-What's up,Yu?

Yu-Not much,Lyla.

I always liked how Yu

is just so

adorable.I ruffled his hair.

Me-Awww,you adorable little thing.

I took out my apple.I was about to take a

bite when-

Tsubasa-Yu,I'm back with that juice you-

Me-_SERIOUSLY?!_

I stared at him.

Usually,

I would love him being around

now,since

he tries to get a chance with me so much...

it's getting annoying.

Yu-I feel akward.

I looked at Yu.

Me-Did you really just say that?

Yu-YEP!Anyway,do you think you can spend

the night a me and Tsubasa's place?

Me-I don't know.

Tsubasa-I think you should,it

makes perfect

sense.

Me & Yu-Look whose talking.

Tsubasa-Well,we do need a flower to brighten up our

place.

Me-Hmmmmm

Yu-Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeas

You showed me those puppy dog eyes

and I couldn't just say no.

Me-*sigh*Fine.

Yu-YAY!

I wonder what I just got my self into.

(Time skip)

* * *

**At Tsubasa's apartment**

Tsubasa unlocked the walked

in,and oh my gawd.

He's so neat.I can't even

describe it.

Yu-Alright,let's play!Haha!

Me-_Heheh,such an energetic child_.

We played played Monopoly,

Wii Sports,BEP Experience,Just Dance 4,

Halo 4,The Boarderlands 1 & 2,Dead Space

(I had to comfort Yu when we played that),

and Black Ops 1& 2.

Me-Meow,Time for bed.

Yu-Night.

Tsubasa-Night.

Tsubasa brought a blanket so

I can sleep because I chose to sleep on

the couch.

I closed my eye's,preparing

for the next day.

* * *

**Me:This is the first chapter.**

**Be ready for the next one.  
**

**Say bye,guys.  
**

**Hikaru:Bye.  
**

**Selen:Bye.  
**

**Madoka:Bye.  
**

**Over and out  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:I'm back with another chapter. And people who keep complaining about the way it's written...Shut up,it's just a story.  
**

**Sophie:You're getting mad over the simplest of things.  
**

**Me:*Puts thumb up to lips*(muffled voice)Just say the disclaimer.  
**

**Sophie:Lyuze a.k.a. L or DragonEmpress2012 doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

* * *

**Morning  
**

I woke was 3:24 am. I felt another body near me.I pulled up the cover slightly. I looked to see Yu.

"Yu,what are you doing here?"I asked

"I had a nightmare."Yu repled

"Why didn't you go to Tsubasa?"I asked with my same monotone voice.

"He wasn't the one I played 'Dead Space' with. "He said in his "for your information" tone.

"Fine."

(Time Skip to 8:30)

"Morning,Tsubasa."

"Morning,Princess. It looks like the dark circles under your eyes got darker. Need more sleep?"He replyed with a smile.

"Erk"I twiched.

What is with Tsubasa and the nicknames? Isn't Yu supposed to be doing that?

"Well, me and the girls are gonna hang out at Hikaru's. Bye Tsubasa and Yu."I said walking out of the door.

"Bye."Tsubasa and Yu replied.

* * *

**At Hikaru's Place**

"Okay,who has a plan on how to get the boys to at least fall for someone else?"Hikaru asked

"She could move to another country."Sophie suggested.

"I don't really want to do that."I told her.

...

...

...

...

I sweatdropped. "You guys don't have an idea, do you?"

"No"everyone said. Well, Everyone but Madoka

"Now what?"I asked.

I took a bite of my strawberry shortcake and stared at Madoka. No one noticed this, but it looked like she had an idea.

"Madoka."I said, not bothering to look up.

"Yes,L?"she replyed looking up.

Put down my empty plate and sat in my infamous crouching position with my knees up to my chest.

"You have an idea,don't you?"I asked.

"Yes,but..."her voice trailed off-as if she was unsure.

"Buuuuut?"I said, stretching the word.

"Well...what if...w-we spend some time with the boys...while you go somewhere, l-like a bakery to get more cake."she seemed nervous.

"Why do you sound so nervous?"Hikaru asked her.

"It-"

"It's because of her undying love for Gingka,and the thought of her being alone with him makes her nevrvous."I explained.

"Well don't get me wrong,we're nervous. We're all alone with the one we love. Maybe it won't work."Selen asked.

"Never the less,we are going to proceed with this ?"I said.

They agreed.

'_Let's hope this works_',I thought.

* * *

**Here you go. The second chapter. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Tell me in the reviews.**


	3. Change

**Yo! It's me, DragonEmpress2012! Here's a heads up because EVERYTHING on my profile is going to change. That includes my name. My name is going to be Lyuze, on account of my character. Also, some of my stories are going to be re-written. These are the stories and how they are going to change:**

**Leave Me Alone: Going to be rewritten in a different format and the events are going to change.**

**Truth or Dare EX: Change and update...that all there is.**

**And**

**Life of A Mary-Sue 2: Rewritten**

**By the way, Lyuze's eye color changes. Not like every second, but...well I can't explain it. My eyes do that in real life. Oh well, just don't say I'm Mary-Sue, though.**

**That's all.**

**BYE BYE BE~**


End file.
